Radiant Rift
Radiant Rift is the twelfth of the Quest Islands you encounter. It is locked prior to the completion of the main quest on Glacial Grounds Like all islands, There are Normal, Hard, and Heroic Modes Monsters You will find the following monsters : (Incomplete?) Normal *Wyrm *Pala *Etna *Paws *Chook * Rambi *Dino *Volt *Slugugg Hard *Divinigon *Be'lakor *Djin *Rook *Noblesse *Rampage *Azazegon *Snöcelot *Chinook Heroic *Puriel *Asmodeus *Thoraxis *Scumly *Bakeneko *Celestigon *Malignagon *Silverice *Lancelight *Rampion *Chromaximus Quests Normal *Defeat Hamiligon (The master of light and dark, a play on Mark Hamill who played Luke Skywalker) *Defeat Ariel *Defeat Smitty *Defeat 5 Rambis *Defeat 5 Wyrms *Capture Etna *Capture Paws *Capture Pala Hard *Defeat 3 Divinigons *Defeat 3 Be'lakors *Defeat 3 Djins *Defeat 3 Rooks Heroic *Defeat 3 Malignagons *Defeat 3 Asmodeus *Defeat 3 Puriels *Defeat 3 Silverices Layout Synopsis Radiant Rift has 13 screens, 13 of which you must progress through. Within those screens you will find * 3 Clashes ** 3x3 Clashes * 25 Monster Battles ** 15 Mandatory Battles (this can vary due to some random placement) ** 10 Optional Battles (this can vary due to some random placement) * 6 Clearable Boulders ** ? Mandatory Boulders ** ? Optional Boulders *2 Treasure Chests *2 Chasms requiring you to collect a Bridge Screen by Screen Detail Screen 0 Contains nothing to start with until your have completed first two clashes. (This is the center of the Island and there are two paths from here. Light=Up or Down=Dark. Order of play is up to you.) Screen - Light 1 (Above Screen 0) Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen. Screen - Light 2 Contains 3 battles, 2 blocks and 1 treasure chest. This screen has two exits, Right and Left. You need to go Left first. Screen - Light 3 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen. Screen - Light 4 Contains 3 battles. 1 Mandatory and 2 that are usually optional, but can be required due to random placement. The Light Bridge can be collected without defeating all of the battles. Screen - Light 5 (Screen to the Right of Light 2.) Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen. Screen – Light 6 Contains 2 battles, 1 chasm(Needs Bridge from L4.) and one treasure chest. Screen – Light 7 Contains a clash with Ariel. The clash with Ariel involves fighting her 3 monsters Volt (E), Noblesse (L), and Chinook (Air). After clash has been completed you will be transported back to Screen 0. Screen – Dark 1 (Below Screen 0) Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door and a chasm that requires a Bridge. Screen – Dark 2 Contains 2 battles and l treasure chest. Screen – Dark 3 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door. Screen – Dark 4 Contains 2 battles, 1 Block and the Dark Bridge. (Once you have this you can return to D1 and cross the chasm.) Screen – Dark 5 (Across the chasm Left of D1) Contains a clash with Smitty. The clash with Smitty involves facing his 3 monsters - Minirex (F), Be'lakor (Dark), and Drillbyte (R). After the clash you can transport back to Screen 0 for the final clash. Screen 0 (Take 3) Now contains only your final clash with Hamiligon. The clash involves fighting his monsters, Penngrince (I), Lancelight (L), and Malignagon (D). Category:Islands Category:Quest Islands